Watching Jack's Memories
by SugaBunBun
Summary: Manny has taken Jack, the guardians, and the kids of Burgess to ... watch Jack's memories! How will he react and how will the guardians react when they learn about Jack's death!
1. Chapter 1

**Bold Letter = Memories or Manny talking**

No One's POV

Everyone was on the floor Jamie, now 20 was the first one to awaken.

"Ugh, what the heck happened?" Jamie croaked

Then he saw Jack and the others on the floor, of course, he went to go check on Jack first it amazed Jack that his first believer still believed North had told him most kids stop believing at age 10 but not Jamie or his friends

"Jack wake up!" yelled Jamie

"Ugh, wha-"

"Jack!" yelled Jamie

"What where… Huh?" said Jack

"I don't know where we are I was the first one to wake up," said Jamie

"Ugh," said a person towards the back

Everyone was starting to awake starting with tooth then ending with Claude and Caleb. Everyone was confused and started thinking of ways to leave this strange place they were in

Soon a familiar light shined from a window on the roof it was Manny!

"Hey, guys look!" Tooth said as she pointed to the sky

"Tis man in moon!" said North

 **Hello guardians and friends of guardians I bet you're all wondering how you all got here and why**

"Well duh," said Bunny

Well there is a simple answer We are here to see Jack's memories

Jacks POV

 _Jack's memories... Jack's memories…. Jack's memories_ it echoed in his head it wouldn't stop why on earth would Manny make us watch MY memories those are private!

"Why would we be doing that! Those are private!"

 **I want to kids and guardians to get to know you better**

"But those are PRIVATE"

"Probably doesn't want to see his embarrassing moments," said Bunny

"Zip it Kangaroo," I said

Well you don't have a choice Jack so Relax and enjoy the show

A bright light appeared as the guardians and kids of Burgess were transported into Jack memories


	2. Chapter 2

**Welcome back to** ** _Watching Jack's Memories_** **I hope you enjoy it!**

 **Bold text=Memory or Manny speaking**

Regular text=Guardians or Kids of Burgess Speaking

1708 Jacks home

 **The screen lights up and we see a little boy with brown eyes and brown hair running through a forest**

"Is that you?" asked Jamie

"Yup," said Jack adding an extra Pop to yup

"Aww you were so cute!" said Tooth

 **We see Jack running towards a house only to trip on tree branch**

 **"Oww! where the heck did that branch come from!" said Jack**

"Ohhh that must have hurt," said Claude

 **A few seconds later a little girl about the age of 6 comes running asking if he is ok**

 **"Jack! I saw that you fell are you ok?" said Emma**

"Who's that?" asked Bunny

"Just watch the memory you'll find out soon" answered Jack

 **"I'm fine Emma no need to worry" Said Jack**

"Aww Emma such a pretty name!" said Tooth

 **"But look your hand is bleeding!" said Emma**

 **"Emma it is fine!" said Jack**

 **"I don't care! I'm taking you to momma so she can stop the bleeding!" said Emma**

 **"Emma-"**

 **"Nope, not listening to any other things you're gonna say we're going to momma and that is final!" said Emma**

"It's nice that your sister cares about you so much," said cupcake

 **"Fine" Said Jack**

 **The two walk back to their little cottage in the forest**

"That was nice," said Jamie

"Yeah now, are we done Manny?" asked Jack

 **Not yet, Jack, there are still a bunch of memories to go**

"Ugh!" Jack groaned

The kids of Burgess laugh then a swept away to the next memory

 **Did you like it? This is my second story so I'm not that good at writing them so no hate, please!**

 **Peace out! -SugaBunBun**


	3. Chapter 3

**OK PEOPLE I DON'T FEEL LIKE DOING A BUNCH ON JACK EMMA MEMORIES SO WE'RE GONNA SKIP TO WHEN JACK DIES GOT IT?**

" **This is well, you'll see" Says Manny**

Jack already knew what was coming and he was not happy about it

 _ **A voice says "Be Careful" then Jack turns around and says**_

" **We Will"**

 _ **Jack and Emma walk to the lake**_

 _ **Now we see Emma's reflection in Jack's eye**_

" **Its ok It's ok don't look down just look at me" Says Jack**

"What's happening?" Asks Jamie

"Just watch" Says Jack while putting his hood up

" **Jack I'm scared" Says Emma while looking down**

 _ **The screen pans down and now we see the Ice is cracking**_

"Oh no" Says Tooth

" **I know, I know" Says Jack**

 _ **He steps forward only for the ice to start cracking underneath his foot**_

" **You're gonna be alright you're not gonna fall in uhh we're gonna have a little fun instead" Says Jack**

"Hey that's what you said to me when we were fighting pitch" Says Jamie

"Yup" Says Jack while popping the P

" **No we're not!" Says Emma**

" **Would I trick you?" Asks Jack**

"Really?" Asks Bunny

" **Yes you always play tricks!" Says Emma**

" **Well not- not- not this time I promise you you're gonna be- you're gonna be fine you have to believe in me" Says Jack**

"You have to believe in me" that echoed in their heads it reminded them of all the times they haven't believed in Jack

" **Wanna play a game? We're gonna play hopscotch like we play everyday it's as easy as one"**

 _ **Jack steps forward and th Ice cracks a bit**_

" **Woah!" Jack says while pretending to fall**

" **Two"**

" **Three" he says as he hops onto the safe ice**

" **Alright now it's your turn" Jack says as he picks up his staff**

" **One"**

 _ **Emma steps forward and the Ice cracks a bit**_

Now everyone is on the edge of their seats "will she fall in will she be saved?" that's what everyone is saying in their heads

" **That's it that's it two"**

 _ **Emma takes another step and the ice cracks a bit more**_

" **Three" says Jack as he pulls Emma to the safe ice with his staff**

Now that Emma is safe everyone can breathe easy

"Phew that was close" Says North

"Watch the whole thing" Says Jack with his hood up

 _ **Jack sits up and looks at Emma then, Emma sits up and looks at Jack**_

 _ **Jack tries to get up but then falls into the ice**_

"NO" Everyone cried

" **JACK!" Emma cried**

" **And that guardians, is how Jack died" Says Manny**

"Jack.. I'm so sorry" says Tooth

"No don't be sorry I saved my sister that's all that matters" Says Jack while taking his hood down

" **Ok Guardians and kids of Burgess from now on we'll be watching Jack's memories from when he's a spirit" Says Manny**

"YOU'RE KILLING ME MANNY" Says Jack


	4. Chapter 4

" **This is when Jack goes to see Gaia," Says Manny**

"Who's Gaia?" Asks Pippa

"Mother nature," Says Bunny

 **We see jack sitting walking in the woods doing… something with his staff**

" **C'mon do SOMETHING" Yells Jack while waving his staff around**

"Why are you yelling at your staff?" Asks Jamie

"Because this is when I didn't know how to use my powers," Says Jack

" **UGHH" Yells Jack**

 **All of a sudden the spot where Jack's standing turns to Ice and Jack slips**

" **Woah!" he yells as he slips**

Everyone is the room starts to laugh

"Its. not. Funny" Says Jack

"Yes it is!" Says Jamie in between laughter

" **Wow you're really bad at this" Says a voice**

 **As Jack gets up he says**

" **Who's there?"**

 **Just then a girl pops up in front of Jack startling him**

" **Ah!" Says Jack**

"Who's this?" Asks Jamie

"Don't look at me I don't know" Says bunny

"Thats Meadow" Says Jack

" **Names Meadow, I'm the spring Spirit"**

" **Hi I'm-"**

" **Jack Frost the winter spirit yes I know now let's get going" Says Meadow cutting him off**

" **Where exactly are we going?" Asks Jack**

" **We're going to see Gaia"**

" **Who's Gaia?"**

" **Mother nature" Says Meadow**

" **Why are we seeing her?" Asks Jack while leading on his staff**

" **Because You have to know have to control your powers If you can't control them you can't bring winter to the world" Says Meadow**

" **Fine then how do we get there?"**

" **Fly behind me and follow" Says Meadow**

" **Ok" Says Jack**

 **And with that the two flew away**


End file.
